


Netflix and Chill

by dieilux



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5705086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieilux/pseuds/dieilux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongdae prefers his Friday nights to be relaxing. His boyfriend Yixing disagrees tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Netflix and Chill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flopyxing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flopyxing/gifts).



> Written on a whim for Red (this is me telling myself that I did _not_ write Xingdae PWP just because I saw a [nipple rub gif](https://twitter.com/xingdae/status/686910644088524801)...) . I told you I won't leave you hanging!!!!!!!!!!! I hope you like it oWo.

Friday nights are the best. 

The ambience is just perfect for relaxing on a Friday night, Jongdae thinks. The room is dark, only lit by _The Martian_ on the television screen. He's warm and comfortable, the blankets reaching up to his waist and his back resting against his boyfriend's chest. _Perfect_ , he thinks, _the perfect Friday night_.

After this, he'll probably kiss Yixing lots when the credits roll until they both fall asleep-- having been exhausted after a day's work. 

Jongdae just loves his Friday nights with Yixing.

Although, he doesn't get his perfectly planned Friday every time. Sometimes, Yixing has a bit _too_ much excitement inside him to wait until the following morning to... express himself. Like tonight.

Jongdae has no idea when Yixing's hands started roaming. The last time he noticed them was when they were on his flat tummy, radiating warmth. He's always loved how _warm_ and cozy his boyfriend is. Now both Yixing's palms are on his chest, fingers drawing swirls and indiscernible patterns.

He tries not to focus on those warm hands nor the light trails of fingernails on his skin that are inching closer to his nipples, but he's never been able to resist Yixing's touch. Not for long, at least. 

Jongdae exhales a bit too loud than he'd like to when Yixing rubs over his nipple with the pads of his finger.

_Darn it, he always knows._

By the time the fleeting touches turn into pinches and rolls and flicks, his nipples are already hard and a relaxing Friday night is the last thing on his mind. He rests his head on Yixing's shoulder and pulls his boyfriend down by the hair for a kiss, sighing into it. 

"You're insufferable." Jongdae means it as an insult, but it sounds breathy instead. It's _hard_ to sound snarky when his senses are overwhelmed by the one person who the insult is meant to-- Yixing's fingers rolling his nipples between his thumb and forefinger, Yixing's breath hitting his face, Yixing's heady scent invading his lungs, Yixing's hard cock pressing against his butt, Yixing, Yixing, Yixing.

He only gets a chuckle, a smile and a kiss in return. Despite Jongdae's (only) protest, he kisses Yixing back like his life depended on it. The kiss is anything but innocent, unlike the previous one. Yixing's tongue slides into his mouth and swirls around his own, their lips pulling away only to meet again and again as his nipples get pinched and tugged on. 

Yixing pulls away and Jongdae feels a sense of satisfaction that his boyfriend's lips are red and spit slicked, his breaths are more ragged, and his pupils are blown. 

When Yixing abandons a nipple and slips a hand into Jongdae's boxers, that was the last straw for Jongdae. He lets his eyes flutter closed and buries his face into Yixing's neck, letting out small hot puffs of breath against it as his hard cock is pumped slowly.

If he felt that his senses were overwhelmed before, now he feels like every single nerve on his body was sent into overdrive. Yixing is only touching him in two (very sensitive) places, but with his eyes closed and his body surrounded by Yixing's warmth, it felt like he was being touched all over. 

"Yi-Yixing," he finally moans out when Yixing squeezes his cock, letting the precum collect at the slit before pressing on it with his thumb, spreading it over the head. Jongdae feels a kiss on his temple. 

_I got you, Dae_.

The strokes are replaced by fast pumps, with twists and squeezes and Jongdae bites on Yixing's neck just to contain his moans. His toes are curling and he could feel his balls tightening, his cock throbbing. 

He feels another kiss onto his temple and hears Yixing whisper, "Come," before his nipple is pinched harder and his cock squeezed tighter and the next thing he knows, he's moaning into Yixing's neck and cumming onto Yixing's hand and fingers. 

Jongdae catches his breath with his face still buried in Yixing's neck, eyes closed and sensitive all over. He's so drowsy, sleepy, warm and sated that he almost misses the familiar _click_ of a container, _almost_.

"My turn," Yixing says in a cheerful voice before he spreads Jongdae's jelly-like legs and presses two lubed fingers against his hole.


End file.
